


【盾铁】下流躯壳（pwp）

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 炮友梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: 背景:Tony知道Steve是谁，而Steve对Tony一无所知——总之打一炮就完事儿了。警告:请当成Plot What Plot看，有bug就当不知道





	【盾铁】下流躯壳（pwp）

++++  
Steve的面容埋在精致繁复的半张面具下，难得一见西装革履的模样让他看起来就像是一个金发的禁欲者。  
参加这种聚会是他融入新世纪一个质的飞跃——看着男人和女人们隐去姓名戴上滑稽可笑或者看似正经的面具，互相隔着金色或银色的一层意味着放纵的东西交流，他只想保持这理解而不参与的身份。  
这种聚会总是用着暧昧的暗光，把性烘托得高贵无比。  
“我注意到你一直和女士们保持距离。”一个有些熟悉，但却并不能立刻被分辨出来的声音在他身边由远及近传来，“或许你更倾向于挑选合适的先生们？”  
Steve转过身去，在声音的来源处看到的是一个小胡子的男人。  
昏暗的灯光很难让他看清这个人金色面具下的双眼具体的形状和色泽，不过对方的小胡子倒是精致而招人喜欢。  
他端着一杯深色的酒，踱步到Steve面前。  
“刚刚太远了，让我看看——银色鹿角，哈？”小胡子的男人戏谑道，“前台的安全套资深贩卖员没有和你说过银色鹿角的象征？”  
“你是说那位调酒师？不，我是第一次来。”  
“那么对于我们来说就不需要这些毫无意义的解释了。”  
Tony说着，顺势喝了一口酒。  
昏暗的光束恰好在此时吮吸他身体的每一块肌肉，将光与影的融合喂满他衣料与皮肤的每一处缝隙。  
面具下的双眼随着他扬起下颚的幅度而被展现出来——隐约可见是蜜色的，宛若琥珀般透亮。  
明明合身裁剪的高级布料和独特的气质这样吸引人，令人却又不知为何因这的确透亮的蜜色双眼显得下流肮脏。  
——他是这样从容，面对荒诞的一切。  
这样迷人。  
“Steve。”金发的男人清了清喉咙，“Steve·Rogers。”  
随着最后一缕光从他身上离开，带着酒液的唇被舌尖舔舐而过，Steve只是看着他带着一点痕迹的下唇，和他沉默着相对视了一会儿。  
“你可以不知道面具的意义——”Tony停顿了一下，唇角挂上了玩味又调皮的弧度，“你总得知道如果我们交换称呼会变成什么样。”  
Steve向前踏了一步，但他仍给自己留了余地，他还记得自己原本只是过来作为一个旁观者那样看完这一场属于新世纪的闹剧。  
然而Tony却不是。  
他并不打算给Steve退路。  
Tony将酒杯放置在一边的台子上，不知为何两个人靠得更近，他们的身体几乎相贴，距离只剩下了感知到对方体温与自己相融的一点。  
若有若无的温度和气味是一种可怕的勾引。  
“——我刚刚看到你的时候，就应该直接和那个最成功的推销员要个套。”Tony眯着蜜色的双眼，用笑意填满唇角，“Tony·Stark。”  
++++  
Tony跪在床上，身下乱七八糟地垫着两个用丝绸包裹的枕头，润滑剂、前列腺液或是别的什么液体在枕头上留下了一些淫靡深色的痕迹，又在尚未干透的时候被统统蹭回到跪趴着的人身上。  
他的肩胛骨因支撑身体而耸起，背脊形成一道独特的凹陷，一只手从身后搂住了他，才让他不至于因腿使不上力而跪不住。  
“操、该死的……下次你得提醒和你做爱的人，你的老二不是市面上见得到的尺寸。”  
“Tony。”Steve低低地呼出一口气，似乎是被他逗得笑了笑，但随即皱起的眉头却宣告着事情并不这么轻松，“你还好吗？”  
Tony伏着，没有回应他，只是喘得有些急，撑起的肩胛随着有一些细细的轻颤。  
他抽出一只手抵住自己的身体，另一只手不得已顺着自己的腰腹之下，摸向两人结合处一片黏腻的地方。  
Steve呼吸一窒。  
“居然还没完全进来……老天，你会把我操穿的，我不能、唔——！”  
他的话音没有落下，被丝绸包裹的枕头结结实实地完全吞没了，Steve伸手握住他伸过来的手蓦地抬起他的腰身，不由分说地抵着他尽根没入。  
被贯穿的感觉太过强烈，Tony哽了一下，身体是毫无悬念地落在了枕头上。  
他几乎忘了呼吸。  
“我很抱歉。”  
太过紧密的结合让原先填进去的润滑剂无处可藏，只是一滴一滴地顺着穴口坠落下来，有些打在了Tony和Steve交握的手上，顺着掌心的纹理流下，沾湿了Tony的手腕，而更多的则是顺着他的腿根流了下来，就好像——  
“操…操你的、操你的Rogers！”  
Tony把额头抵在枕头上，金色的面具硌得他鼻梁生疼，他只能断断续续地骂着，而Steve没有回应，他用着仍然空闲的一只手握着小胡子男人的腰身，缓慢而有力的慢慢律动起来。  
“……把我的手放、就、停下！”  
“这让你感到不舒服么？”Steve舔了舔有些干燥的下唇，在一片黑暗中眼尖地注意到系着Tony面具的绸带有些松开的痕迹，但他没有把这件事告诉Tony的意思，“还是说，你快撑不住自己了。”  
“这个时候你应该闭上你的嘴，大老二先生。”Tony如愿以偿地收回了自己的手，才勉强能用两只手撑住自己随时要再次塌在枕头上的身体，他喘得有些厉害。  
Steve·Rogers是一个被四倍强化过的超级士兵，Tony当然知道这一点——而他只是以为自己无所不能了，才想不开要和美国队长打一炮。  
那根滚烫的阴茎完完全全地嵌在了他的身体里，那些属于另一个人男人的血液搏动、那些属于另一个男人热度和毫无保留被打开身体的感觉，让一时Tony没有办法做出太多的思考，这些都太过了——这让人恐惧。  
原谅他真的是第一次被操，人们对新手总得有点包容心吧？  
“放松，Tony。”Steve仿佛看出了他有些局促，事实上他自己也没有办法好好地调整自己多少，他只好用让所有男人都喜欢的方式抚上Tony的阴茎，稍微用着有力却不至于让对方感到疼痛的方式握着它，粗糙的指腹温柔地摩挲着它顶端的软肉。  
Steve从来没和男人做过爱。  
他抚上Tony湿滑的腿根，阻止对方几次想要并拢的动作，缓慢而深入地贯穿、探寻让身下的小胡子男人不那么痛苦的地方。  
只是含着他阴茎的那些肠肉无意识地在抗拒地收缩，一层一层地挤压着阴茎，而这只能加剧Steve的快感。  
金发男人的喘息很乱，他偏了偏头，把散落下来的几缕金发偏到一边，蓝色的眼眸已经染满了情欲的颜色。  
“！”  
一次有些错乱的挺动后，Tony突然浑身狠狠地抖了抖，似乎整个人都僵住了，而后双手无意识地抓住了枕头的边缘。  
对方似乎因他的过激反应而低喘了一声，握住他腰的手收紧了，像是在忍耐什么。  
小胡子男人藏在面具下的双眼不自然地眨了眨，他这才发现自己的眼眶一片湿意。  
“Tony，还好吗？——”  
而身下的人抿了抿唇，突然用一种极其不自然的姿势撑起上身，迅速扯掉了Steve的面具系带。  
他在对方能反应过来的时间里捂住了Steve的双眼，而后附上了一个让人无力招架的吻。  
面具被甩在地毯上几乎没发出什么声音，又或许是两个人的喘息和心跳声已经够吵了。  
Steve因对方的动作而愣了愣，而后似乎明白了什么，干脆地搂过对方的腰把对方整个身体抱转过来。两人相连的地方被恶狠狠地摩擦着，Tony又颤了颤，交缠的唇舌中泄出一声颤抖的哽咽，Steve没有让他就此中断两人的吻，而是在一片黑暗中用双手拉开Tony的双腿让他跨坐在自己身上，自下而上深深地肏干着他。  
“…唔、”  
Tony的腿大张着，后穴一次一次被肏弄着挤出来一些透明的肠液，原本就湿滑的腿根无意识地痉挛，下腹的阴茎更是因为突如其来的剧烈快感而渐渐地挺立起来，可怜无助地渗着些许透明的前列腺液，和腿根原本就在的一片糟糕混在一起。  
那些情欲的喘息和哽咽被两人含在唇舌中分享，淫靡下流的性交是他们唯一能思考的东西。  
“老天——”  
酒杯、擦亮的皮鞋、昏暗的光束和金色的面具在他的脑海中轮转，Tony拿开按住Steve双眼的手，对上那双蓝色的眼。  
他们有一瞬间停下了动作。  
只有心跳和喘息仍在骚扰着不堪重负的耳膜。  
“漂亮脸蛋和健美身材？哈…操、……”  
“不如做点公平的事情，幸运先生。”  
Steve哑声地笑着道，额边的汗水恰好在此刻落下来，坠落在他赤裸性感的胸膛上。  
……  
他们接了无数个吻。  
灯不知道什么时候被开了个遍，润滑剂倒在床上，漏出来的液体打湿了Tony被扔在床上的孤零零的面具，地毯上被扔了两个用过的安全套，尽管从第三次开始他们已经不再使用这个东西。  
Tony蜜色的双眼已经不受控制地聚集着因情欲而泛起的水汽，谁也不知道他们什么时候从床上变成了Steve把小胡子的男人抵在墙上操，而他能做的就只是将尽可能张开布满咬痕的双腿交缠着Steve有力的腰身，几乎整个人要被钉在那根滚烫的老二上。  
Steve一手搂着Tony的身体，接着姿势的便利，阴茎一次又一次地操到Tony身体的最深处，硬热的顶端就这么直直地撞在他难以忍受的一点，残忍的碾磨引起的过载快感让Tony无意识地哽咽着，手指紧紧地扣紧了对方的背肌，无止境的肏干更是让后穴已经有些因过度使用的合不拢。  
最后一次射精伴随着Tony眼角滚落的透明液体，和一个扣着后颈的深吻。  
++++  
Steve醒来时天还没大亮。  
身边的人早已不见了踪影，只有一张金闪闪的面具放在床头柜上。  
却并不是鹿角的那张，而是昨天晚上戴在Tony脸上的。  
Steve把它拿起来，意外地带落了一张小纸片。  
他扫了一眼，笑了笑，把它扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
“敬我们的下流躯壳。”  
  
++END++


End file.
